The improvements of the present invention contribute to facilitating the administration of first aid treatment, primarily during or associated with the operation of a vehicle in making accessible a first aid kit to the driver of the vehicle.
There is recognized utility in a first aid kit for treatment of minor injuries on the occasion of their occurrence, which hopefully is infrequently. Thus, during periods of non-use, the first aid kit is in an assigned storage location, such as preparatory to home use, in a kitchen or bathroom cabinet, or even in a workshop-garage location. Exemplary of this practice is U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,304 for xe2x80x9cFirst Aid Kit And Method Of Replenishingxe2x80x9d issued to Hammond on Aug. 3, 1999, in which posted notices are used as reminders of the storage location of the first aid kit.
The home-use first aid kit should also be taken along for possible use during operation of the family car, but through neglect this is often not done, possibly because there is no convenient non-use location, except in the trunk in which it will undesirably move about, in the glove compartment in which there might not always be enough room for it to fit or other such circumstances which result in the absence of a first aid kit in a vehicle.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to provide a first aid kit primarily for vehicle use that is convenient to store during non-use and having noteworthy accessibility on an occasion when it is required to be used, all as will be better understood as the description proceedings.